Light of the Family
by Kirabaros
Summary: Chuck saved the prophet Donatello, Sam and Lucifer by teleporting them back to the bunker but there still needs to be a family discussion and Angie seems to be the one to be the voice of reason. Tag to All in the Family.
**Light of the Family**

"Occasionally I answer a prayer."

"More like start a conversation on the unsuspecting."

Chuck looked at Angela as she got out of the Impala and couldn't help but chuckle at that. It turned into a lopsided grin as she approached to give a hand with Lucifer. Even with everything that happened she still lent a helping hand. "It was unexpected. I don't blame you for thinking you went crazy."

"Oh plenty of other stuff that caused that."

"Is little sister actually back?"

Chuck looked at Lucifer even though he was inhabiting Castiel's vessel with a slightly stern look. Angela merely raised her brow after glancing at Sam and Donatello. It had been a crazy and unsettling time explaining to an atheist that there was such a thing as God and angels and god had sister intent on destroying the world. This was about to top the cake.

Angela lighted her gaze on Sam and they locked eyes for a moment. Chuck watched as they seemed to "speak" to each other. No words were spoken and the barest hint of emotion was displayed except for a raised eyebrow and maybe the slightest movement of eyes. It had Chuck impressed at the level of communication between the pair. He hadn't seen that in the beginning.

Lucifer scoffed, "Oh don't keep us in suspense, little sister."

Angela turned at that moment to look at Lucifer with a bland expression. Had Chuck known, he would have recognized it as the look that Sam thoroughly hated since it told nothing of her actual thoughts and feelings. She then glanced at Chuck with a raised brow to silently ask.

Chuck sort of guessed at what she was asking and gave a nod. He could have easily done it but it was actually amusing to watch as his 'daughter' reached up and tapped Lucifer on the forehead and the injured angel was healed. It was actually funny to watch the expression on Lucifer's face as he looked at her as she stared back. To anyone not accustomed to watching angels or even 'humans' not afraid to stand up to them, it looked like it was going to be a fight that was going to make what Amara wanted to do look like a hair pulling.

Knowing that he was going to have to have a talk, Chuck cleared his throat and said, "I guess we should have a talk."

"A good idea, Chuck," Angela replied as she continued to stare at Lucifer.

It didn't take much for Sam to convince Donatello to leave them alone. Chuck got the feeling that it mostly had to do with the pregnant woman standing in front of Lucifer and looking ready to smite his ass if she could. He observed Sam pause and murmured her name. Her response was a sound in her throat that could have meant anything but it was clear to Sam and he left with the new prophet and left the three of them in the garage.

Chuck watched as Angela shifted and stood there and merely stared at Lucifer. Lucifer was staring back but it was clear that he was uncomfortable with it. Chuck saw that he was going to have to be the one to do the talking and broke in, "Well I never expected this."

"Neither did I," Angela offered as she stood looking cool and calm. "But I think it is a long overdue conversation."

"Oh don't try to brown nose. You're terrible at it," Lucifer scoffed. He gestured at her abdomen and added, "And don't use the bun in the oven card."

"And if you truly knew me, you'd know I don't use it," Angela replied in a calm and deliberate fashion.

Chuck realized that she was angry but being calm about it. That, from experience, was the dangerous kind to be around. He did remember when she first met him and how she was. And the nickname Vengeful Virago stuck and it shared a spot with Harridan of Hell. He intervened, "Enough. Don't, Lucifer."

"Why? We both know she's your favorite. It makes me wonder why Auntie Amara didn't go after her." Lucifer gestured at Angela who was standing there looking nonplussed at the discussion. "After all she was the one that cast the spell."

"And you speak of a time that I have no memory of except what Amara decided to show me after she was released." Angela looked at Lucifer with a look that said he was pulling at straws. "Not to mention the ones you have of me or was that a fantasy?" Her look became pointed before she glanced at Chuck. She stepped away and added, "Doesn't matter since the big picture is Amara."

"Always thinking of the big picture," Lucifer mocked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Tell me something: does that big picture include that kid inside of you?"

Angela didn't say anything but continued to walk until she was looking at her car. Chuck had explored the bunker and had examined the car. It was a beauty and it amused him that she liked classic muscle cars or rather anything that was fast but she had a soft spot for them. She was quiet for a moment before saying, "I always consider. More so in the last ten years." She turned to look at Lucifer and continued, "So when I say that Amara is the big picture… that means everyone."

"Yearbook answer."

Chuck knew he was going to have to step in though he figured Lucifer wouldn't do anything drastic since the little one was special. "Alright enough. Lucifer, be nice to your sister."

"I'm only tolerating that reference to prevent confusion and argument," Angela replied, "Considering that I wouldn't want to be his sister if I was given a choice." She shifted on her feet and looked at Chuck. "So what are you going to do now?"

Chuck had to admit that she had a way of getting people that needed to make decisions to think about it and make a decision. And he figured it had to be because that there were quite a bit of people that put their problems on her and she shouldered it. She was basically telling him that he was the one that had to make the decision since Amara was his problem; she was his sister. He looked at Lucifer who was looking like a petulant child.

"If you don't want to tell Sam and Dean about what happened the last time then you can tell me. I don't remember anyway."

"And there is the don't care attitude that people just flock to." Lucifer leaned against the wall he was standing against. "Such a kiss ass."

"It's not that I don't care. There isn't a point in fretting over what I do and don't remember. Right now… what's the next step?" She shrugged her shoulders at Lucifer. "You have any ideas?"

"You're asking me now? You didn't even want to cooperate with me in the Cage."

"And I believe it's because I remember what you did to me and to Sam and at the time I wasn't a happy camper that you were trying to hurt him again." Angela gave Lucifer a pointed look as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Calm down you two," Chuck intervened. He gestured in a placating way as he looked at the pair. "I think we need to talk."

"Oh now you want to talk?" Lucifer looked at Chuck with a disbelieving expression. "After how many centuries being locked in the Cage while you let her and her boy toy live in this hole without remembering who they are?"

Chuck motioned for Lucifer to calm down. "I… did what I did and that's it and I'm not willing to work with you." His lips pursed in a thin line as he thought about what he wanted to say. Then he said, "Now…"

"Please. We all know that she is your favorite. They both are." Lucifer waved his hand at Chuck and turned away. He didn't want to hear it.

Chuck narrowed his eyes and with a slight move of his finger sent Lucifer flying into a column. He was going to repeat the action when Angela got between him and Lucifer. "What are you doing Angie?"

"Stop."

It wasn't an answer to the question and Chuck was ready to bypass her but he didn't. He took in her stance. She had one hand extended towards him and the other in the general direction of Lucifer. She was looking at him though with a firm look. She repeated, "Stop."

"Oh…"

"Lucifer."

Chuck watched as Lucifer shut his mouth after the warning and look from Angela. He truly was impressed by her development over the centuries. He almost took a step back when she turned her head to look at him as if to dare him to try anything. He lifted his hands in surrender and didn't lower them until she lowered hers with a slight look of suspicion of both parties and replied, "Well that was exciting."

"While you two are in my home, you will act like responsible adults. _Human_ adults." Angela shot a look at Chuck before turning towards Lucifer. She held up a warning finger and said, "Don't argue technicalities. My home. My rules." She turned to look at Chuck and asked, "Do you understand, Chuck?"

"Crystal," Chuck replied with a slight shrug. He put his hands into his jacket pocket. "Seems like time gave you a firmer backbone."

"Call it hormones," Angela countered with wry grin. She looked at Lucifer and checked him over. "Are you alright?"

Lucifer frowned in confusion. "Why do you care?"

Angela studied Lucifer for a moment before replying, "You may be an ass but that doesn't mean you don't get compassion. I don't begrudge anyone that could use it. And it's not pity." She dusted the trench coat off before turning away.

"Not pity?"

Chuck watched as Angela paused as she processed what Lucifer said. She looked at him before moving her head to look behind her and reply, "No. Compassion is not pity."

Lucifer was quiet as she eyed him before she turned to look at Chuck. Chuck looked at the pair of them. They were both his creation but they were vastly different. It was the way they were. She, and her twin, were the culmination of everything of the light and Lucifer was the Morningstar. Both were related to the light and yet they turned out very different. Both had bad things happen and yet… she was the one that picked up and moved on. She gave compassion even to ones he thought didn't deserve it; he witnessed it now.

Chuck knew that the discussion regarding Amara wasn't finished. The look she gave him said that. For now it was tabled as they stood in there to agree on some form of being nice with each other. Technically Chuck didn't have to listen to her since he was God but… he felt compelled to respect her wishes. He had heard Dean mention Sam going alpha on her but he suspected that it was a mutual respect between the two of them but when push came to shove, she was the one that went alpha. Looking at the pair of beings that were a part of the light, Chuck knew that he was going to have to eventually come to a decision. He didn't like the fact there was baggage between him and Lucifer but looking at Angela, it seemed she was determined to keep the peace. And for that, he would try.

* * *

 **A/N:** Chuck saved the prophet, Sam and Lucifer by teleporting them back to the bunker but there still needs to be a family discussion. Tag to All in the Family. Enjoy.


End file.
